1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a Taekwondo Poomsae training system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taekwondo is a Korean national sport and a cultural heritage that represents Korea. As of the war 2014. Taekwondo had been trained by at least 60 million members in about 207 countries. Taekwondo had also been selected as one of the CI (Corporate Identity) which represents the Korean culture in 1996.
Taekwondo which is a proud cultural heritage of Korea now seems to be regressed for several reasons. One of the reasons is the lack of development of the teaching textbooks.
Currently, Taekwondo training textbooks that have been published in Korea are grasped in 10 kinds, however, most of them are only consisted of photographs and mere explanation. Therefore, it is actually not easy to learn the skills using only textbook without an instructor.
Among martial arts-related hooks, video or DVD that are sold by Amazon.com, one of the best online bookstores in the United States, Taekwondo related content remains in the lower ranks, which neatly explains these circumstances.
Therefore, for the globalization of Taekwondo, there is an urgent need to develop teaching textbooks that user can use and easily learn Taekwondo all by himself.
In addition, since the current textbooks used to teach Takwondo were produced mainly based on Poomsae forms, they were difficult to be utilized in the actual sparring and games or the like. It was also difficult to induce an interest to the user because the textbooks gave a hard feeling.
Currently, in golf lessons, the user is allowed to feel the fun of golf through the method of teaching where the full swing is first taught to the beginners and then correct their posture. There is a need to develop a teaching textbook that the user can easily learn practical Taekwondo techniques capable of being applied to the actual games and induce interest in the same manner as the above-mentioned golf lesson method.